1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver for receiving digital TV broadcasting and digital audio broadcasting, and a channel information registration processing method in the digital broadcasting receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional television broadcasting receivers, channel information such as a receivable channel number and service information have been registered in the receiver by making a channel scan (a search) for each channel. Conventionally, within a range of channels which can be received by a tuner, all the channels including the channel on which no programs are actually broadcast have been successively searched for the channel information.
In order to acquire the service information, it is necessary to wait until a demodulation/FEC (Forward Error Correction) circuit is locked. When the channel on which no programs are actually broadcast is searched, the demodulation/FEC circuit is not locked. Therefore, it has been conventionally judged whether or not the demodulation/FEC circuit is locked for a predetermined time period, to search the subsequent channel if the demodulation/FEC circuit is not locked. Conventionally, it has been thus judged whether or not the demodulation/FEC circuit is also locked with respect to the channel on which no programs are actually broadcast. Accordingly, it takes much time to register the channel information.